I'll help you miss granger
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Voldemort has won. Hermione is a slave to the Malfoy's who are trying to protect her. There are 4 chosen ones. Hermione falls pregnant with Voldemorts child, who rejects him. The third great war is coming. Epilogue up now. LMHG RWLL HPGW
1. Chapter 1

_He sees her, in her cell waiting for her death._

_Nothing's left for her, everything, and everyone dead or missing._

_He's sorry that she's been reduced to this._

_Her hair matted with blood, clings to her neck._

_Her face bruised and scars rand down her back like a fashion statement._

_Cuts over her body from being beaten._

_Clothes (or what's left of them) ripped stained and dirty._

_He remembers what she was like in school:_

_A happy little know-it-all, _

_Smiling and laughing at the silly jokes, _

_Helping people around her, even those she never liked, like pansy._

_Her once bushy hair turned into long and wavy ringlets, now matted._

_Her once beautiful brown eyes full of life now held pain and sorrow._

_Her smooth skin now dented with scars._

_I stand here watching her hugging herself, I want to help, but I can't._

_Sold: item being purchased, once sold the item now belongs to the buyer._

_That's what she is, an item._

_If I buy her I can help her, fix her, and use her mind._

_I walk up to the her cell and crouch down._

"_Miss Granger, I'll help you soon." She smiles "thank you, Lucius."_

_The end_


	2. Chapter 2

_Today she is being sold; I stand in the large group of people._

_They look at the muggle-borns and half-bloods as if they are house elves._

_I see her, standing there in rags and although she keeps her eyes straight you can see the pain she's in. when it's her turn to be "sold" she stands with as much dignity as she can muster._

"_Here we have Miss Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, lap dog of Albus Dumbledore and smartest witch of our age. Going for 50 galleons." The mudblood seller could be heard above all the noise._

_I place my hand in the air. "And we have 50 going from Mr. Malfoy. And what's this….60 galleons from Mr. Marcelo."_

_I just could not believe that someone is trying to out bid me, just not possible._

"_Another hand from Mr. Malfoy, 70 galleons anyone? Uh…Mr. Marcelo. That's 80 galleons people."_

_It had continued like this until the price had reached 150 galleons._

"_Sold to Mr. Malfoy, I should hope your mudblood learns fast." The old man said chucking. "What I do with my mudblood is no concern of your Mr. Leas." I replied coldly._

_When I finally reach Miss Granger, I place a collar around her neck. The collar is black with green and red stitching._

"_Miss Granger, are you ready?" I asked her._

"_I am sir." She said in such a small voice I could hardly hear her._

"_Follow me." As we walked out to the once beautiful ally, I could hear her gasp._

_Diagon Ally was a happy and beautiful place where the sun would always shine upon, it was filled with the most mouth-watering smells, filled with students and shoppers._

_Now it was a dark cold place and smelled disgusting, like flesh and smoke, people were no longer happy but looked gloomy._

"_What happened, what did he do." Hermione was shocked, so shocked that you could here it in her voice._

"_The Dark Lord is making the world the way he wants." Even now I'm sad to say I'm shocked every time I come to this……place._

_We floo to Malfoy Manor, I call one of many house elves._

"_Zingy, take Miss Granger to her room." I turn to speak to her, and notice that she's admiring the painting on the other side of the room._

"_Zingy will take you to your room, freshen up and be down at 8 dinner will be eaten in dining room, Zingy will show you where everything is." I notice that she smiles, a small smile but it's there._

"_Thank you Sir." She says in a happier voice then before._

"_No Miss Granger, it is I who should be thanking you, after all you saved my life. And you told me the truth." She nods her head and follows the house elf._

_#flashback#_

"_You are a mudblood, Miss Granger. A filthy, dirty muggle." I spat just those words made me feel sick._

"_Not true Sir, you see we all come for the same primates, so that would mean that all muggles are squibs and there children are also squibs. So that would mean that we are pure-blood or muggles." _

"_How do you explain mudbloods than Miss Granger?"_

"_When two "muggles" get together and their genes have enough magic in them they have a magical child."_

_I raised my wand, I wanted to hurt her, course her pain. But why? Why did I want to when I know what she says is mostly right, stupid to hurt someone because they're right, even I know that._

"_Miss Granger you have no proof." I sneered at her. Who does this girl think she is, standing here telling me she's a pure-blood._

"_It's logic Sir. That's all I need an…." I didn't get hear the rest she pushed me out the way of a killing curse, thus making me in dept to her._

_#flashback ended#_

_At first I felt disgust at being indebt to a mudblood. And I sat there for days trying to find away out of a mental net she had placed in my head._

_For days I could hardly eat or sleep, I just sat there thinking over what she had told me until I realized she was right._

_By that time Potter had been killed and she had been rounded up._

_Rounded up: those words made her sound like a hippogriff. Or a muggle cow. She was none of those. She was a human. A person, not an animal I once thought she was._

_080_

_I place myself at the head of the table, and wait for her._

_I hear the door open and I gracefully (I'm a Malfoy we are always graceful.) turn in my seat. At first I didn't realize it was she whom I was facing._

_Without the dirt, rags and blood she looked like veela, a princess, an angel. No words good describe how she looked. _

_She was wearing a long thin strapped white dress, with short heeled white shoe's, her hair ran down her back with a pin to keep her fringe at the back. But what got me most was that she was wearing no make-up. She was a natural beauty, which was rare, these days girls-women would use charms. No make-up, no charms._

"_Take a sit Miss Granger." I told her still in shock of her appearance, well that and the fact my mouth was suddenly screaming out for water._


	3. Chapter 3

Drink, drinks need a drink.

"Zingy," water, beer, hell even poison would sooth my throat.

"Yes Master?" the house elf asked in a high squeaky voice.

"I want a fine wine for Miss Granger and myself." I commended.

"Yes Master." And with in second's tickle-me-pink wine was placed in front of both of us.

We sat there eating our dinner while stealing glances at each other.

After awhile of feeling her eyes on me, I was getting annoyed.

I opened my mouth to ell her to spit out whatever was brothering her, but just as I opened my mouth she starting speaking.

"Why sir, I thought you hate my kind."

"Miss Granger, I have and always will hate **your** kind, but you saved my life thus making me indebt. If I hadn't 'brought' you then you'd be more then likely beaten, whipped, starved, raped, passed around and then killed. You should think yourself lucky that I had paid such a high price for the you." I told her firmly and cold.

We remained silent for the rest of dinner.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Miss Granger, I have something to show you." She looked at him as if trying to see into my mind, my soul. I let out a shiver, there's something about her eyes. For one they look dead but still wise and for two he could almost feel them striping him of his clothes, skin and blood to get to his soul.

"Okay, sir." She replied politely.

I didn't like it, she was too polite. Did her fire die along with her friends? What about her Gryffindor sprit? Where did it all go?

I lead her out of the dining room, pass the ball room and into the study, and the first things she sees…books thousands of books.

The look on her face sent a warm feeling through me.

She turned to me and…HUGGED me she hugged me. I need a shower, I need to burn my clothes, I need to…whoa wait a minute,

I look at her, she's walking towards to books.

A mudblood touched me, ruined my clothes, and got her filthy germs on me. So why don't I feel disgusted?

I went and sat down behind my desk trying to work, trying not to notice her happy face as she reads the books.

I didn't even hear the door open, but I did notice Miss Grangers face change, not that I was watching her, I was working.

I faintly hear someone call me.

"Father."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter people.**_

"Father, can you hear me?" I turn around to see whom it was that was calling me.

"Ah, Draco, Blaise, how are the two of you?" I ask.

"I'm fine father. Blaise and I where just coming back from seeing the 'Mudblood Rally'." Hermione's head whipped around to face him. I could see the fire and hatred in her eyes, both trained on Draco, like she's thinking about shedding him of his skin.

"Mudblood, how are we, nowdays?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Blaise however smiled at her.

"Granger, well don't we look lovely. Fancy a walk?" Lucius watched with amusement as Hermione stood-up to her full height; back straight, head held high and hands on her hips.

"Draco." She spoke with politeness. "I'm shocked to say you haven't gotten any manners. Such a shame, perhaps you should take lessons from those who are of higher value then you." She smirked when she saw his eyes darken.

"And, who may I ask is of higher value then me?" he spat.

She smiled, and Lucius could have hit Draco for walking in to the verbal trap she had set, he looked over at Blaise and could see he to knew Draco had just walked right into it.

"Well there's myself, who unlike you doesn't need to be hit over the head everytime to be reminded about something." Draco flushed at the fact that she could remember what happened.

777777777777777777FLASHBACK777777777777777777777

Draco and Hermione were paired up together much to the disgust of both houses.

"Today we will be doing _Laertur_, a potion that will allow you to pass through walls. You will each be doing this yourself, but however will have partners."

After the uproar about the pairs they all started their own work, Draco however forgot to put a puppies tail in before the red back legs and almost made his work go '_POP'. _However Snape was walking past and whacked him over the head, it sounded like '_POP'_.

"You of all people should remember what goes in before the red back legs." He scolded.

Draco however forgot, again, and Snape went '_POP'_ over his head, again.

However by the end of the class Snape had hit Draco over the head 7 times, and as Hermione was leaving behind Draco, Snape yelled that Draco come again get his bag, Hermione turned to see Snape smack him on the head again.

"Would you stop forgetting thing's Mr. Malfoy!"

By the end of the day Draco was nicknamed '_Day dreaming Draco'. _The only reason the guys called him that was because they thought name sounded gay.

77777777777777ENDED777777777777777777

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

Lucius heard Blaise chuckle, he too remembered.

"Blaise, could you take Miss Granger to her room. It's in the west, third floor, the first door on the left." Hermione picked up her book and placed it away.

"Sure thing Sir." Blaise was smiling, but not the sort of smile that was good around a woman like Hermione.

"And no playing Blaise." I told him sternly.

Blaise's smile faded and he seamed to be thinking, then the smile again graced his lips. "ok Sir.".

He walked out of the room with Hermione walking behind him, as soon as the door closed shut Lucius placed a silencing charm on the room.

"Ok Draco, what time's would you like her?" Draco smirked at Lucius.

"Everyday, I want everyday from now on."

_what are they talking about? And whats going on with Blaise and Hermione?_

_Will update soon._

_Hugs and kisses love jess._

_P.S thanks to those who have taken time to post something for this story and my others. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Thank you to those who reviewed and have checked out my other work._

_Chapter 5._

Blaise and Hermione were walking down a corridor leading to the west wing when Blaise started asking questions.

"So Granger, how has it been?" was his first.

"I've been better, lived in better places and had eaten better food while I was living in my cell."

"You don't sound too happy! What's wrong?"

"Just tired." To Blaise she seemed a little to eager to get away from him.

"Missed me much?"

"And why would I miss you Mr. Blaise."

The second the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

"I'm not sure what I missed the most. The teasing, the playing or you're dancing."

Hermione had taken up belly dancing in order to keep fit, and as flying around on a broomstick wasn't her thing she wanted to something that would be fun and sexy at the same time. She had the body for it to, she knew how to swing her hips and do a fast beat and keep on track.

"Just show me my room, Blaise." She was getting tired of playing his little game.

But Blaise, who mind you could get any girl… whose name isn't Hermione Granger, wasn't going to be giving up any time soon.

"But Granger." He whispered in her ear. "I haven't finished with you… yet. I'm going to make you want me by the time this night is over you'll be thinking of every passing second."

And with that they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Well goodnight Granger." And with that he slapped her on the ass, and walked back down the hallway.

When she entered her room she couldn't believe someone would violate her personal bubble like that. And what did he mean by "you'll be thinking of me every passing second." No she wont, he's just a big pain in the ass, how dare he think that she would think of him at all, she hates him and… she can't get him off her mind.

"I hate when people do that." She told herself. "I'm not going to think about him, or his movie-star good looks or his black shiny hair or his great build or his…what the hell I'm I thinking, he did that so I wouldn't stop thinking about him. That is it the war is on. No one and I mean no one takes my mind away from books."

252

"You will treat her nicely, is that clear? I don't want you to over work her, otherwise you'll be cleaning your own room."

"I understand father. But may I point out the fact she's a mudblood?"

"I know that Draco. But that 'mudblood' saved my life."

"Anymore rules father?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. 1. you will not touch her she is _mine_, 2.do not get on her bad side we need her to help us with the plan, 3. she is _MINE_, and she is not a toy." Lucius didn't need to empathize with Draco, but his son tended to think everything was replaceable.

There was a knock at the door and Blaise popped his head in.

"She's in her room, Sir." Lucius nodded his head.

"Good, good. Now you both need to rest. Goodnight." And with that both the boys left the room.

_Sorry that it's a bit short. Hope that cleared up a bit of peoples confusion._

_Hugs jess _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in HP land, everything else is mine._

_Chapter 6:_

Thank you to my loyal reviewers:

the mystical voice from up

Dark Wolf of Teros

Mistude

LBuccalo

AidenShadowBreeze

Leology

Thank you.

_Chapter 6:_

Lucius was a tricky man, oh, yes indeed, he could twist your words without you knowing or make you do your part of a plan, even if you didn't know you had one, or even convince you to give up something very valuable. However after you did your part it would be very unlikely for him to speck to you for awhile.

Hermione Granger was a tricky woman, but also very smart and for her to convince Lucius Malfoy that even Mudbloods are people aswell, she must have been very tricky. Hermione however didn't convince her 'Master' she just spoke from logic.

Some people would say these two belong together, that they are perfect for each other, these are the people that also believe Hermione was too smart for her own good.

Now all Lucius has to do is find away to use her smartness against her, but what he wouldn't be counting on was Hermione trying to use his trickiness against _him_.

And only two people saw what was happening and they couldn't wait for the final outcome.

K0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k0k

Lucius walked down into the depths of his dungeons too where two people, two healthy and comfy people laid on their beds talking to each other.

"Just coz Malfoy hasn't brought 'Mione down here doesn't mean anything." A boy with messy raven hair told the other boy.

"But Harry, he could be hurting her." Red headed boy told the other. "And we'd never know."

"Ron, he's never hurt us, in fact he's been kind in a Malfoy way."

Lucius was now standing in the 'doorway' to the room/cage.

"But we haven't seen her."

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, how are you? Has the past week been comfy?"

The two boys looked up at their host.

"Hello sir." They both grumbled.

"I'm working on a plan and both Draco and Blaise have agreed to help. However the reason for not bring Miss. Granger too see the both of you has got to be the fact that if she knew that you were both alive she'd be happy, I need her to be miserable when Tom comes over. Understand now Mr. Weasley?" Ron nodded his head.

"I will see the both of you later."

M0m0m0mm0m0m0m0m0m0m0m0m0m0m

Many people might ask why he had save the two boys/men, but that is for the next chapter.

_Thank you. I know this was meant to show something's that I told you about, but if I didn't tell you about harry and ron in this chapter then everything would fall away._

_Hugs and kisses love jess_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Potter books this all belongs to J.K Rowling. Thanks.**

Chapter 7

Hermione was lying down next to the window, letting the sunlight wash over her skin, she would have gone outside but Lucius had told her firmly that while she wasn't to be hurt she was still a slave and that she had chores to do. Hermione lifted her head to look at the clock, it was 9:22am, and she slowly got up off of the pillow box she was lying on to leave to go to Draco's room.

She walked down halls thinking about her nightmare, about how she miss's her friends and the Weasley's, but mostly about Harry and Ron.

She knew the Weasley's, all expect for Ron, had left on the headmasters orders, telling them to leave and go overseas to start gathering a second fold. Ron had been told to go but Albus stated that Harry would need him. I almost wish Ron had gone.

It had taken Hermione only four minutes to reach Malfoy Jr's. room and when she got there he was lazing next to Blaise who was on the bed, she walked in and both boys heads rose up to acknowledge her presents, while Draco only nodded Blaise winked and both boys got up to get out of her way.

"Start with the fireplace it hasn't been cleaned in 3 years." He laughed at the shocked look that took place on her face.

He left the room, giving Blaise time to say his goodbye.

"Granger, you look tried, been having dreams of me, huh?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver slightly.

"Dreaming of you?" she looked him up and down then with a face of pity, she told him. "In my dream you had the body of a god, and you looked like Adam Brody, or at least the face part did, and if that a dream about you well then yes." She shot a smug smile at him before closing the door.

She however didn't dream about Adam Brody at all but she had a rather bad dream, the same dream over and over and over.

_Harry was facing Voldermort with Ron by his side, Harry was seething with hatred and Ron wore a look of disgust and Voldermort, he wore a smile, a sickening smug smile that she just wanted slap off his face._

_She was standing nearby, fighting a Death Eater, fighting Theodore Nott, a boy that was in her year, a kid, just a kid, they were all just kids. That's what had given the war numbers, on both sides, the kids that were from 4year and above, some of the kids were only just entering their 4year, and it was kids that made the numbers grow._

_Hermione knocked-out Theo and proceeded to watch Harry and Ron spar with the snake, she remembered Voldermort raised his wand at Ron and shoot a spell at him, Ron was fast to deflect it, but wasn't fast enough to deflect the second spell, the spell knocked him through the air and everyone could hear the gut wrenching crack of his rib bones, the sound echoed through the whole battle field and Hermione felt the bile rise up at the back of her throat as she went to run to see if he was alright, she was however stopped before she could to get near him, she struggled to get away from the one that was holding her, she finally gave up and watched helplessly from Harry to Ron, it was only at her second glace at Ron did she notice a girl kiss Ron's forehead. Hermione couldn't believe the girl had the nerve to give Ron a 'death kiss', what Hermione saw next will always make her wonder if she was imaging it the girl seemed to glow a strange silver colour, Hermione looked around but no one else seemed to notice the strange girl, the girl got up and walked over to Harry, still on one noticed the girl as she stood in front of her best friend._

_Hermione watched as Harry and Voldermort both cast a spell at the same time, and the spells battled against each other to take out their casters opponent, before long a small ball of energy from the spells began to grow and grow and grow, till everyone started stepping back more and more, and still the girl stood in front of Harry, she stood back, she stood back _into_ Harry, into his body, his soul, his very extents, as the energy consumed both Harry and Voldermort._

_Hermione again struggled against the man holding her, but he tightened his grip so that she could barley breath and before she passed out she saw the girl, with her purplish, grayish hair and hazel eyes and her lip glossed lips whisper to her "Never lose your pride." Hermione passed out._

Hermione still doesn't know if her mind was just playing tricks on her, but she knows that the girl's message meant something and she has held it to her heart.

The first time Hermione woke-up they told her that Voldermort wasn't dead and Harry Potters and Ronald Weasley's bodies were not found, and the energy that consumed the two enemies at the end of the battle only turned Voldermort into his young and boyish self giving him back his youth instead of killing him. People think that Harry was burned by the energy and Ron was dead by the heat of the energy, even being near it would be enough to burn anyone, but Hermione firmly believes her friends are alive and there was a girl there even if she was the only one that saw her.

Hermione finished Draco's room and went to clean up, with a thought in her head; when Voldermort achieved his goal and became immortal and that energy _did_ kill Harry did this mean that Voldermort was mortal?

_Thanks for reading._

_I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, please forgive me. Please._

_I've had a lot of homework. And I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you for awhile._

_Love jess hugs and kisses _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charters. **

Chapter 8

A small black and white owl was sitting on Lucius's study table waiting for Lucius to reply to the letter. Lucius opened the letter and reading what it said.

Águia de prata.

nous avons le deuxième front prêt et entraîné. nous avons des potions stockées complètes et certaines personnes talanted ici. we'er prêt quand vous êtes.

corde bleue.

Lucius wasn't at all surprised by that they were ready but was shocked that they had all of the potions, the potions needed for what they were about to do.

He got out his quill and started writing.

estou contente as coisas estão indo agradavelmente. espero-o havn't sido tendo qualquer preocupação no treinamento essa gente para o que eles estão a ponto de fazer.

consegui curar seu filho e o Oleiro, também consegui 'comprar' o seu pequeno amigo do mercado escravo.

lhe enviarei um portkey quando we'er pronto.

Águia de prata.

He tied the note to the owl and watch as it flew off.

The owl will the through 9 groups of people, 'The Resistance', Voldermort haters, and some people from the muggle world who has lost their kids in the war, then after 3 owls, the letter would finally reach where it's meant to go.

Lucius always knew something was wrong with his 'masters' vision, one, if there was no muggles or muggle-born's would they all become inbreed, and two he was going to destroy the wizarding world with the war.

And now the wizarding world wouldn't last much longer, plants were dieing rapidly, there are fewer owls, rats, cats and other magical animals you could normally get and fewer people.

Lucius, lost in his thinking didn't hear the door open and shut, nor did he see the beautiful girl walking in.

"Sir." Her voice soft as silk was yet strong aswell as clear.

He looked at the girl, her large bangle-like earrings setting just above her shoulders, her silver choker and the tear necklace, her hazel eyes, long sleeved black top with her white sneakers and blackish blue jeans, but mostly her hair, the very light purple, from far away it would look grayish and at night it looked gray and purple.

"Isis, what, may I ask, are you doing here?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm here about the girl." Lucius nodded once for her to continue. "She's seen me, I think she's the other chosen." With that said Lucius leaned back into his chair.

"That would make some sense; she is every powerful, smart and has extra good reflexes. Let's say she is the one we have been looking for, what then."

"Then she is in grave danger." With a frown she continued. "He'll want her to carry his child."

Translations.

nous avons le deuxième front prêt et entraîné.

nous avons des potions stockées complètes et certaines personnes talanted ici.

we'er prêt quand vous êtes.

corde bleue.

Translated

we have the second front ready and trained.

we have full stocked potions and some talanted people here.

we'er ready when you are.

blue cord.

translation 2

estou contente as coisas estão indo agradavelmente.

espero-o havn't sido tendo qualquer preocupação no treinamento essa gente

para o que eles estão a ponto de fazer.

consegui curar seu filho e o Oleiro, também consegui 'comprar' o seu pequeno amigo do

mercado escravo.

lhe enviarei um portkey quando we'er pronto.

Águia de prata.

Translated 2

i'm glad things are coming along nicely.

i hope you havn't been having any trouble in training these people for what they are about to do.

i managed to heal your son and Potter,

i also managed to 'buy' their little friend from the slave market.

i'll send you a portkey when we'er ready.

Silver eagle.

I hope enjoyed this chapter; I only just updated yesterday and have just finished this chapter. A special just for you guys.

Will update next week.

Hugs and kisses love jess


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No money is being made.**

Chapter 9

Harry and Ron were lying on their beds waiting for Lucius to come and speak with them.

Lucius walked towards their 'room' and stood at the 'door', he listened to the young men speak about a strange muggle game called Socker or something like that.

"I'm glad Weasley is learning something." The boys jumped at the sound of his voice.

Harry looked like he just had a heart attack. "You just don't sneak up on people in a dungeon, you hum or sing or yodel or something."

"I don't yodel, hum or sing its un-Malfoy like." He told them with distaste. "I'm here with some bad news; it appears your sweet little friend Hermione maybe more important in this war then you Potter." He looked at their faces and saw an interesting emotion cross Harry's face…jealousy.

He continued. "As you are aware there are three 'chosen ones', and it seems she maybe the female, as there are two males chosen and a female. The female gives birth to one of the most powerful child known to this world, if The Dark Lord finds out it's her, he'll want an heir. However this child must be conceived out of love or it will make the child weak."

Harry spoke up. "So Ron and I are the other chosen then? It would make sense Hermione being our friend and all." Ron nodded.

Lucius couldn't believe that Potter and Weasley thought that they would be the chosen. "No the males have already been found and I'm not at all sad to say…it's not you." No bout about it was jealousy that was on the brats face.

"Who are they then, we have a right to know Hermione's our friend." Ron told Lucius with curiosity in his voice.

"You don't have a right to know about the males as they are not your friends that was the only reason I told you about Granger."

After a few minutes of silence Weasley turned to him. "How is my family? Are they ok, are they almost finished?"

"They are fine, they have gathered the potions, however _we_ are not ready. Goodbye." Lucius turned to leave but Potter asked him. "Are the males on our side?"

Lucius looked at him, 'that boy needs to learn how to hide his emotions, he thought, before replying "No they are neutral." And left, time to see how Granger likes her work, he smirked at the thought.

00000000

I'M GOING TO WRITE A SHORT STORY AFTER I FINISHE THIS ONE ABOUT THE TIME THE WEASLEY SPEANT IN AUSTRALIA.

SHORRY SHORT CHAPPIE. UPDATING SOON.

HUGS AND KISSES LOVE JESSICA


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

With all her chores done, Hermione had nothing to do but lay around her room. Hermione wanted her wand back but when she was taken they took her wand. Not knowing if it was still in one piece or not she decided to do a simple muggle spell, they had learned this spell in 'muggle studies' and Hermione wanted to test it out. But first she needed a few things, like:

A clear glass plate.

Some paint.

A drawing of her wand.

And candles.

Pixie sand.

Hermione knew the Malfoy's had all the objects she needed as she's been cleaning them and painting rooms, she can easily get candles and the parchment needed to draw her wand.

Once she had gathered all the things she needed, including a torch needed to light the candles, she set to work placing the candles in their spot, one candle for each corner of her room, which was only four, and she had her drawing of her wand on the bottom of the glass plate that was holding yellow and purple paint. The pixie sand was in a clear jar to her right.

Hermione stood up with the pixie sand in her hand while picturing her wand in her mind. The flames on the candles got bigger with alarming speed as she concentrated on her getting her wand back, as the plate began to rise off the carpet Hermione opened the jar containing pixie sand and sprinkle some on top of the yellow and purple paint making it melt through the plate and on to the parchment with her drawing, covering it with…a bright gold colour, it seemed to glow for a while before a bright purple colour met with the gold in a spiral and it continued until Hermione was push through the air and back in to the wall knocking her out.

When Hermione came too, the candles had melted the plate was smashed her picture was soggy with paint and the torch had blown out, her only light came from her fire place.

"I was such it would've work" she murmured to herself, feeling her eyes fill with tears she got to work cleaning her room before someone/thing found it in the state it was in.

000

Little did she know a huge gold and purple lighting like had zapped itself in the enormous manor, after it was gone it left a very strange looking man on the ground.

000

Will update soon, thank you to my new reviewer **Sam's firefly.**

Hugs and kisses to the rest of you. Love Jessica


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11

The strange man stood up and looked around, he noticed there were no paintings or doors, which meant this was a magical corridor. He remembered he'd been in a hall like this one before.

He raised his nose into the air and started sniffing, but could only smell the blood on his clothes and skin, he checked his arms and relised the blood wasn't his. He had a very strong urge to lick the blood off of his arms and complied with the urge, once he licked his arm clean he relised his face had changed, his teeth pointy and forehead bumpy. Slowly he started to walk to the end of the corridor and walked right through the wall at the end; turning left he heard a thud and walked towards it. However before he could get to the door he smelled someone familiar and heard someone shout his name.

"Draco," something about Draco striked him odd, he smelt a soul, something a vampire does not have, this means he is human. "What's going on?" he asked looking towards the door where the thud came from.

"Probably Granger and her woe's about house-elves." The human Draco laughed. "You know how she is."

Granger, he knew that name, or well he thinks he did, granger was a bloodthirsty beauty and severed their Master with pride, and this 'Draco' was telling him she was having woe's about house-elves? What's going on?

"How's your father?" he knew this was a strange question, but then again being in this world was a strange experience. Besides he could have a little fun, human Draco has a very nice neck, and maybe he could raise his own little vampire family!

"Same, bossy, demeaning, demanding and horrible." He knew Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy looked alike but as vampires Draco was the best and Lucius wanted to have sex with every female where ever they were. However the three of them (himself, Lucius and Draco) always protected their Hermione.

"Sad to hear, what about Granger?" he needed to remember how he got to this place.

"Well, father wont let me touch her the way I want to, coz 'she to fragile', and he want tell her bout Potty and Weasel coz he wants her to trust him first."

He growled at the names Potter and Weasley, he knew them, they had being hunting his family for years, saying they can help _their _ Hermione, making her human would not be helping, she was a viscous vamp and he intended to keep her that way. …maybe they found a way and this was their doing.

When he looked up at Draco he saw Draco's eyes widen at the site of his arms, which still had a little blood on them, and his clothes, only just noticing the blood.

"Gees, mate what happed?"

"No need to worry, it's not mine."

"Come on mate I'll get you some clothes." Draco turned around and walked up the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off of his neck, time to start building his family again.

"Come on" Draco shouted from the top of the stairs, still walking towards his room.

Oh yes he would have his family back, coz it's what he want, Blaise wont be stop by anyone.

Thank you will update real soon.

Hugs and kisses love you all Jessica


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 12

Isis stood watching what was happening between Draco and the strange boy, seeing everything was something she was good at, she sees everything thing because no one is watching her. She walked to a rock that looked like a seat and sat down,

'How strange, she thought, that boy is neither here nor there'

But how does one explain that? How does one explain to a girl what she must do? How?

She knew of this Hermione girl, Dumbledore spoke of her often, she was his pride, her and her friends Ron and Harry. Dumbledore and an old friend of his October from when they were children they would help other's, but she had died saving Albus's life from the killing curse in the war, and in doing so gave him the chance to win.

October, Isis knew her well, she was now trying to change the past and fix the future, she had watched as Lily and James were betrayed by their friend, the suffering Harry went through, the chamber where Ginny was taken, and the hell Hermione and Ron went through when they saw Harry die at the wand of Tom Riddle.

She has already changed bits of the future such as, Harry did not die and Hermione and Ron didn't get tortured by the Death-eaters, but she had changed things from the good. Isis can only hope things will continue to change and give them the chance to win this war. With every passing day those who had died are starting to live. But for now Isis can only hope.

Hermione was board of being board so she got up and went for a walk down to the gardens.

The gardens were something of beautiful plush green grass, and just about everything with bright colour you could imagine, as soon as she stepped out the scent of the roses washed over her, the gardens were the perfect place to get lost, and the moment that's just what she wanted… to get lost.

Hermione walked past a unicorn shaped bush and continued towards a hippogriff pile, she just wanted to get to the Mer-lake, a lake the size of the common room, but with a fence so you couldn't fall in. on the other side of that lake was another, but it was filled with the most beautiful fish ever seen.

Just as she let her fingers grace the water, she heard a scream, a scream of fear and pain, a scream that sounded like…_Malfoy._

Hope this was ok.

_**October is from another one of my stories, click on my user name and to understand this story, you might need to read it.**_

Hugs and kisses Jessica ****


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 13

Hermione ran into the house and upstairs, meeting Blaise and Lucius.

"What's going on?" It came out in a panicked rush, her tongue almost tripping over the words.

It was Blaise who spoke first. "We were in the study when… we heard him scream." They reached the fourth floor to be greeted by a bloody sight.

There was Blaise…his mouth fastened on Draco's neck, blood dripping down his chin. Draco was weakly struggling against his attacker.

Lucius was the first to react. Drawing his wand, he aimed a few swift stunning spells at 'Blaise'. The vampire was taken by surprise and dropped Draco, but seemed otherwise unaffected by the jinxes. He looked towards Hermione and smirked.

"He looks like you Blaise," she whispered to the Blaise standing next to her.

The vampire Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Hello beautiful, want to go for a ride?" he purred at her, winking suggestively.

Hermione was unimpressed at this. "He speaks like you too," she remarked to Blaise, disgust dripping from her words.

Blaise simply leered at his vampire counterpart, greeting the creature with, "Hello, good lookin'."

Lucius rolled his eyes "Get a room you two." Blaise grinned, appreciating his own joke, but Lucius didn't seem to see the humor. "First, give me my son." He spat the last words at the vampire like a vile tasting wine.

Draco was on the floor, paler then normal and barely breathing, Hermione watched him and slowly started to move towards him…slowly.

The two men and the vampire watched her, as she covered the bite wounds on Draco's neck and blew on his face, trying her best to keep him cool.

"I haven't seen you for awhile Lucius…last time you were off to kill that guy Eddy Ames. How'd that go for you?" the vampire asked sweetly, but adding viscously, "Human."

"Where did you come from?" Lucius asked calmly, "And how did you get in here?"

"I came through a magic marble, how'd you think I got here? I was just about to feed off a cute little minx and then…BAM! I'm here." He made expressions with his hands indicating the BAM.

Hermione looked up, "Oh no…" the three looked at her and Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You did this, didn't you?" His voice was so calm it scared her. She shrunk under the gaze of her lover, his blazing eyes filling her body with an unexplainable fear. She had never been so scared in her life…never.

He drew in a long, large breath. "I'll deal with you later, but for now," he directed his sharp gaze to the vampire, "we'll find a way to get you back to…wherever the hell you came from. Blaise, take Miss Granger and my son to his room and call the healer elf." He motioned to the vampire Blaise. "You - come with me." The two set off down the hall and down the steps.

Blaise let out a low whistle "I have never seen him so angry - you'll be lucky to live." He raised an eyebrow at Hermione's small form.

"Thanks Blaise, I really like to know when I'm going to die," she muttered, trying to pull Draco up.

Blaise watched her efforts for a moment. "I look really good, huh? Dead or alive, I'm a real looker." He smiled at her struggling to hold his friend. Taking out his wand, he flicked it lazily, levitating Draco's body with a simple, "Wingardium leviosa." He could hear Hermione sigh and mutter a 'thank you.'

They walked behind Draco and Blaise noticed Hermione was looking very tense and worried.

"He won't kill you." She looked at him, relief battling with doubt in her eyes. "He needs you to clean, he'll only hurt you." Blaise regretted saying that as soon as the words came out of his mouth, and watched all traces of relief leave her eyes. He noted that Draco's fear of Moody didn't even compare to what Hermione seemed to be experiencing at the moment. "What were you trying to summon anyway?" Hermione started and looked wide-eyed at the man strolling calmly beside her. "I'm not an idiot," Blaise sighed. "I know that's how he – I – er, the vampire - got here. Something went wrong with a summoning charm."

She looked at the floor and whispered "My wand."

Hermione had been sitting in the parlor, waiting to be summoned by Lucius. The healer elf had told them Draco would be fine. He had lost a lot of blood, but nothing a good blood relishing charm wouldn't fix.

Eventually, a scared little house elf appeared in front of her. "Master has told Mia to get Miss, Miss needs to go to Master." And the elf disappeared.

Hermione walk towards the study and took a deep breath, readying herself face Lucius. She knocked on the door and waited for him to tell her to come in.

He was sitting behind his desk and when she walked in he stood up and motioned her to sit down.

After three minutes of silent hell, she found the courage to speak. "What happened to…" Her tentative question was interrupted by Lucius' hard, firm voice.

"I sent him back."

After a few more minutes of awful silence, he stood directly in front of her. "I'm shocked that you would be foolish enough to try such a spell. Because of you, my son could have died."

He vanished the chair, and she fell with a dull 'thud'. "I'm sorry to do this to you Miss Granger, I had hoped you'd be smarter." And with that he lifted his wand and whispered a word she had feared ever since her 4th year.

"Crucio."

Hope you like this chapter, Hugs, Jessica


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**I know I have not updated lately, I just started a new story called "The Re-birth Of Abigail" it's about a girl that was killed by Tom Riddle when they were at school and her last words were "I'll come back." And a few years later she's born again, only this time instead of Tom Riddle she has to fight for her life in a game of tug-of-war with Voldemort. **

Chapter 14

When Hermione awoke after her punishment she was blinded by the pain flowing through her veins.

She didn't remember much before passing out, just the pain; the pain awoke memories of the war and opened a flood gate of nightmares and other things she would rather forget, but the pain brought them all back.

In a sad way she wished he used something else on her, like a whip, while she was going through it she wished for death, maybe she had pled with him to kill her. She didn't remember, but pain makes you say silly things.

She forced herself to get up but the pain was far too great and before she could think again she passed out.

Harry and Ron hadn't spoken since them had heard their best friends scream echo through the Manor bouncing off the walls around them making it harder for them.

They sat on opposite sides of the room both hoping the same thing, that their friend was ok and hopefully not dead.

Ron spoke first. "What do you think happened? You don't think _he _got her, do you?"

His voice was shaky with fear.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I don't think he got her, I would've felt it if he'd been here. Maybe it was a animals or something." Not even Harry believed that, and he wasn't even sure if he could feel Voldemort anymore since he turned back into Tom Riddle, but he wasn't about to tell Ron that. 'One of us has to be strong' Harry thought 'and I don't think it'll be Ron.'

Harry got up, walked over to Ron and slid down next to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. "She's our Hermione, she'll be fine, and nothing has ever stopped her."

And with said the boys sat in silence listening to the drips of water from the sink.

Tom Riddle walked out of his bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror on the way, and down to the kitchen where his elf had just finished fixing him breakfast.

As Tom sat down he heard a voice speaking "Tom dear, isn't it about time you thought about settling down?" Tom looked up to the painting of his mother.

"Doing what? I'm barely 24, why would I need a wife anyway? She couldn't anything some other harlot couldn't do."

The painting sighed "A child Tom, a child. I don't not fancy the idea of my grandchild being a product of some whore; the mother should be respected and powerful. And as long as the mother is respected there would be no need for a pure-blood heir. Remember, just because a child is pure-blood does not mean it is respected." She told him with certainty. "Besides, a child now would mean you would have the time to teach it everything you know."

Tom sat eating his toast while listening to his mothers painting. "You maybe right mother, I'll have go through the records of everyone I know." He dubbed his mouth with the napkin and stood up to leave. "I'll need a suitable woman, someone young, smart, beautiful and able to bare a child."

The painting watched him rattle off about what she must be like, she decided to interrupt "And do not forget you must marry her. I will not have my grandchild being born out of wedlock."

Tom smiled. Now he just needed to find her.

Lucius sat at his desk only looking up when he felt a familiar burn on his left arm.

He sighed 'What's he going to have me do now.' He got up fixing his papers before moving towards the fireplace and shouting out "Riddle Manor."

Hope this chapter was ok. I know I have not been able to update for awhile. Hope you will accept this in return for your waiting.

Hugs, love, peace, kisses love Jessica


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and anything in it is not mine.

Chapter 15

"So Blaise; what's with you and Granger?" Draco had always thought something was between them, but these past few days had made it clear that there was something, something deep.

"None of your business mate, it was a long time ago and nothing really happened." At first Draco thought he was upset, until he turned around and saw an impish grin on his face.

"Nothing? You seem entirely too happy for it to be nothing."

Blaise stood there looking at the blonde standing before him. "Well if you really want to know, it happened in our 6th year, and I walked into a room where Granger was dancing, I mean really _really _dancing. Her body moved to the music." At this point Blaise was lost in the memory, and from the way he described it Draco couldn't blame him.

2Flashback2

_Blaise was looking for some place to study, it was near the end of the year and exams were coming up. He couldn't go to the library as there were too many people trying to cram as much knowledge as they could._

_He couldn't use the common room, there were too many first years. So he went in search of a room where he could study in peace, away from people and their talking._

_As he continued to walk down one hall into another he stopped, for a moment the thought he could hear music. Shaking his head he continued to take a left, when he stopped. He could definitely hear music._

_Walking towards it, he noticed the beat was going fast then it would start to slow. He walked wondering who could be the one playing the music? A list of names ran through his head._

_Pansy? No. Hannah? Megan?_

_By the time he reached the door he'd ran out of people's names. He lifted his hand to the door and opened it, thinking of something that dumb Potter boy said to the Donkey, "You have to be like a ninja. A ninja never leaves a trace of themselves, they're fast and silent, never seen nor heard." Maybe it wasn't as dumb as he thought at the time._

_He peered through the door and saw the best body he's ever seen; he knew it wasn't one of the girls he'd been with…maybe someone new?_

_However by the time she turned so he could see her face, he was already in the room trying to get a better look at the female dancing in front of him, and fully intended to seduce the belly dancer. To him anyone that could move like that must be good in bed._

_He moved closer to her and placed his hands around her waist, he felt her jump. _

"_And who are you little one?" he whispered into her ear. He felt a shiver run through her, and he slowly spun her around and the moment they saw each others face they jumped apart._

"_Granger?" he yelled, while she screamed._

_After a few seconds he couldn't take her screaming anymore. "Shut –up, shut-up Granger." He yelled over her._

"_What are you doing in here?" She asked._

"_What am I doing here? What are you?" _

"_I was." She looked at the floor. "I was dancing." She whispered._

_Blaise looked at the young woman before him, he looked her up and down, before lifting her head._

_He bent his head down and kissed her. It turned from sweet to passionate to animalistic. It wasn't him who changed the kiss, it was her. It seemed everything she'd been hiding came poring into the kiss, he could almost taste the fights she had with her friends to her personal secrets._

_They moved to the old bed near the left, he knew it was her first time and tried to be careful._

_Until the end of that year they would meet 4 times a week, he didn't whisper sweet nothings in her ear and nor didn't she want them. They used each other, when one was upset they met and pored everything into the meaningless sex they had._

_It stopped 7 weeks before the end of their 7th year. It was a mutual thing, they were going at it one day and then it was like nothing had ever happened. She found a boyfriend and he was to get married to Pansy._

_Nether knew of the danger that was coming, and they didn't want to._

_2End2_

"No! Granger? A dancer?" Draco couldn't believe it.

222

Lucius appeared in the parlor of Riddle Manor along with 4 other Death Eaters, each looking as bewildered as the other.

"Come to me." Tom spoke softly. Each person walk up to bend down to kiss his robes, when they stood, they stood in a semi-circle.

"I've called you all here today because I'm looking for a wife." A few smirked, as some have their own daughters and would gladly give them up to their Lord or even as a slave.

"Not just any wife, I've been looking through records and have picked a certain witch…one I deem fit to bare me an heir." He walked over to the table and picked up a folder. "I know she still lives and you are to find her me."

He held up the file for everyone to see, one or two gasp at the name written across the front. "I want" he smirked "Miss Penelope Clearwater."

2

Did you miss me?

Hope this holds you for a while.

Hugs and kisses love jessica


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16

'I want Clearwater…Clearwater.' The name ran through his head as he stood shocked in front of his Master

He regained his poster and bowed to his Lord before asking "My Lord I believe Miss Clearwater is a Mudblood." He drawled.

"I do not believe I asked for you to speak, Lucius." Giving him a glare that sent shivers down his back he bowed, yet again, and replied "I'm sorry Master."

Tom gave a small nod before turning his attention to the others, "I demand you find her, that is all for now. Go." With a sweep of his hand each Death Eater left the way they came.

222

Hermione woke once again with a blinding pain that seem to spread through her whole body, racking to the core of her very being and starting all over again.

She didn't remember all that much from to being with, but it only took a few minutes to remember what she had done and what she had done to her.

She went to get up and gasp at the pain flowing through her body with just a few simple movements, how ever she was never one to stray from a challenge and continued to move, while trying to forget the pain.

It took a few minutes before she was able to stand, bracing herself for the worst of pains as she stood. But none ever came. She looked around astounded that she felt nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, she felt nothing. Her eyes widened as her legs buckled and gave way to the floor, she tried to pull her arms out to soften the break on her body, but her arms wouldn't move.

She let out a cry as she hit the ground, unable to move. Her nerves were damaged from the pain, which was why it hurt so much getting up, because she kept pushing herself her nerves gave out and she felt nothing.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there for, it felt like forever until she heard steps and finally the opening of the door.

"Granger what have you done." She knew the voice, it was Bill.

222

Lucius was sitting in his study looking over every clue he had to the where-bout of the one and only Miss Clearwater.

He was looking over everything again, when an owl flew through the window and landed on his desk.

He undid the seal and started reading.

_Oui les tous sait ce que pourrait arriver, _

_ils veulent garder l'obscurité aux abois et loin de leur familes. _

_nous avons beaucoup entraîné dans guérir et la potion fait. _

_corde bleue _

He grinned soon Tom Riddle will no longer own him.

He got out his quill and ink pot, and started to write.

_Je suis choses content que les vont bien. cependant les choses ne sont pas ici si bien, MADEMOISELLE Granger avait essayé de conjurer sa baguette et a obtenu presque mon fils tué. comprend qu'elle n'est pas allée indemne, comme elle tout le monde place la vie en danger. La devinette demande MADEMOISELLE Clearwater, c'est une question de temps avant qu'il découvre votre petit ami. _

_Aigle argent._

He sent the owl off with a small treat and went back to finding Miss Clearwater.

_222_

Translations:

Yes all of them know what might happen; they want to keep the dark at bay and away from their families. we have many trained in healing and potion making.

blue cord

222

I'm glad things are going well. however things here are not so well, Miss Granger had tried to conjure her wand and almost got my son killed. understand that she did not go unharmed, as she places everyone's life in danger. Riddle is asking for Miss Clearwater, it is a matter of time before he finds out about your little friend.

Silver Eagle

222

Hugs Jessica


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17

Voldemort/Tom was getting bored with waiting for his followers to find his wife-to-be. He was going to summon the inner circle just as someone had walked into his house uninvited.

Tom (I'm going with that, but he's still Voldemort to his followers) held his wand at the man.

The man just stood there before speaking. "You are looking for the wrong women," he stated firmly and clearly.

Tom stood there watching the man, whom he had noticed was blind. He had a curious expression. "What do you mean old man? I'm looking for the right women, Miss Clearwater."

"NO," he said loudly and hard. "You are looking for the wrong one; the one I am speaking of will give you a powerful heir. One so powerful that no one will stand up to it. It will have gifts beyond anyone's dreams and its knowledge will be as good as its mother." he told him.

'An oracle, this man is an oracle. He must tell him who this person is.' Tom thought.

"Then old man, if what you speak is true, then I must know the girls name." he replied.

The man smirked. "Her name is," he stopped before saying. "Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter."

Tom's face lit up with evil as the only words he heard was, 'Hermione Granger' and 'best friend of Harry Potter'. He missed the man speaking of Potter as though he was alive, but that was his own fault.

0000

Hermione laid on the hard bed as her 'hero' walked around trying to find a potion to help her.

Still she couldn't understand why Bill Weasley was there with her and not, well, dead. Or why he was in the Malfoy's home. Her head was full of questions that needed answers.

When he had finally found the right potion he walked over to her, lifted her head up, and slowly poured it down her throat. She was waiting patiently for her strength, when she was hit with a sudden pain making its way from her legs and up…it was like pin and needles. She let out a painful gasp and a small shriek before she noticed she was able to move her body and speak.

She wasn't very happy that Bill was laughing at the fact she was in a little pain. If it wasn't so hard to move she would have kicked him in the knees.

He waved his wand and she felt the pain dim but it still hurt a bit to move. She opened her mouth, and the look on Bill's face was priceless.

"Yourdeadwhatareyoudoinghere? howdidyougethere? whatabouteveryoneelse? harryronginnydumbledore?" she needed to know, she needed to know now.

Bill who was looking like a dolt, just standing there with his jaw dropped and a blush that could challenge Ron's. He went to open his mouth but closed it before opening it again and telling her to shut up.

Hermione was not happy with how he had replied, and she could see it in his eyes that the second he had said it he regretted it. The fear was clear in his eyes as her face got red and her eyes narrowed.

She looked like she was going to attack him any second now. "Shut up," she whispered in a deadly calm voice. Bill had heard about Hermione's temper before from Ron, but he thought he was just kidding. Now he wished he had paid more attention.

"Bill Weasley, I was just asking a few things and you tell me to shut up?" she hissed at him. He was shaking now, he had his wand out in case, but he couldn't keep it steady.

Suddenly she did the last thing he expected her to do; she flung herself at him and started crying. Bill looked at the young girl holding on to his waist, so he lifted his hand and pat her on the back. Ron had also told him about this, but once more he thought he was just kidding.

"There, There."

He sighed.

"Sit down I have something to tell you. It's about Harry and Ron."

0000

Lucius paced his study worried at the fact that his plan was not going smoothly as he had anticipated. He stopped pacing and called for a house-elf.

"Get my son, NOW ELF," he was getting upset with the idea that Granger might have to bare the heir to the evil wizard, the man that was killing his own world.

Draco walked into his fathers study and cringed at the look his father was giving. He looked mad enough to kill…well him.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Lucius looked at his only son. "Yes, it seems that Miss Granger is in, how do I say?" he looked at his son. "Grave danger. Some old man went to the Dark Lord and told him of the Mudblood, and now he's making everyone look for her," Lucius looked down. "I fear we may not be able to keep her safe."

Draco looked at his father like he was insane, 'was he telling him to give up Granger?'

Lucius looked up and saw his son watching him with a strange expression. "What are you looking at boy?" he demanded harshly.

He looked away. "Are you saying to give her up, let him destroy our world?" he heard a sharp laugh.

"No." was all he got back from his father.

"No?" he repeated softly. "But you said…"

'Stupid boy' he thought. "I meant as Hermione Granger we can not help her. We will simply change her, change her name and her hair and looks," he stated as though Draco should have known what he was thinking.

Draco's father had not spoken to him for awhile, taking it as a sign to leave he turned but was stopped as his father spoke. "By the way, Draco, the oldest Weasley is here, I forgot which one it was, Jill, or Will, something like that."

With that piece of information he continued walking.

0000

_Flashback-moments ago._

_**Lucius was almost finished pinpointing where the Clearwater girl was, when he felt his mark burn. He sighed and walked over to the fire place.**_

_**When he got there, there were more then just the inner circle there and Lucius couldn't help feel a little on edge.**_

**_After a few moments Voldemort appeared, standing on a platform so he could be seen by all when he spoke to them._**

"**_A short time ago, an oracle came to see me and he told me that I was looking for the wrong girl."_**

_**Lucius felt a shuffle among the people, many hoping that it was their child he was looking for.**_

"**_I want the strongest heir and for that I need the strongest witch. As many of you know I was among the four 'chosen ones' and." He smirked. "Harry Potter was not." At this Lucius rolled his eyes but clapped along like the rest, the Dark Lord was like a child and like a child he would boast about how he killed the Wizarding Worlds hero. 'It will be quite a show to watch when he finds out he has not been able to kill the Potter boy.' At this Lucius smirked._**

"_**I have been doing some reading." 'He could read?' Lucius sneered at the thought.**_

**_Some Deatheater at the back let out a "YEAH" and was killed on the spot. To Lucius is was amusing._**

"**_And not only have I found one of the 'Chosen Ones' but also the one that will give me a child and will be my wife. I have also found a new way to disgrace Potter's memory even more," Lucius felt something stir in him. _**

'_**Please let it be some other person.' He prayed.**_

**_The Dark Lord continued, "I need to find Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's former best friend. And when she give me an heir." He had an evil glint in his eyes. "She sees her best friend ONCE AGAIN," he yelled the last bit and every Deatheater yelled, cheered and clapped. But Lucius felt his blood run cold._**

_Flashback end_

0000

Hope you like it.

Hugs and kisses love Jessica


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18

Hermione had changed, she no longer had the brown hair or the hazel eyes, not even the creamy complexion, she was no longer Hermione but someone else and to her…it didn't feel right.

Flashback

"Miss Granger, it seems someone had told the dark lord about you," even as he said it, Hermione felt nothing but hatred towards him. "We have no choice but to change you, how you look, your name, everything that makes you, well, you." she was sure that her anger was showing in her eyes as she noticed a confused look set upon his pale face, but she didn't care.

She watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, not waiting for her to prepare herself he said to incarnation that would change her looks.

His wand was steady and he was completely focused on her and he whispered the spell "Coups d'oeil de changement". She felt a light tingling and looked down at her hands, she gasped and run towards the full body mirror that was across the room.

Her new colored eyes widened and her hand came to her face as she traced the outlines of her new self. Once her eyes were hazel now they were a pricing cold dark blue, and where brown hair once grew there was long waist length red, not Weasley red, a dark red, blood red. And her skin no longer had a creamy look to it but instead a tanned sun-kissed look. Even her hands had changed no longer where that hard skinned but soft, as though she had never picked up a wand in her life. She didn't look like herself and she didn't feel like herself. It was almost as though this body didn't belong to her even though it was hers it was only…rearranged to save her.

Lucius walked up behind her and placed a hand on her right shoulder making her jump a little, he lowered his head down to whisper in her ear "You are no longer Hermione Granger, you now answer to the name Aleera." She made no attempt to argue; right now she didn't even want to speak to him.

He took his hand off her shoulder and walked out the door leaving Hermione alone with her new skin and name.

Even now after what Charlie had told her, she never thought that someone would do that to others. She knew about the boys locked up in the cell in the dungeons and she planned to help them out. After all what were friends for?

After leaving the room she was met with a nightmare that came in the form of Blaise who walked into a wall after seeing her. His pain made her giggle, it shocked her, not even her voice was hers.

Later dinner, boy that wasn't awkward with everyone staring while she tried to eat, nope not awkward to the point where she slammed down her knife and fork and demanded them to stop looking at her. At that point she heard Draco mumble "Should have changed her attitude too." At which point she kicked him under the table, Lucius just sat back and watched everything with a look of amusement.

And when they had all finished their food Hermione got up and started to clean up as the men went off the study, Blaise with a bright handprint on his cheek for slapping Hermione on the butt while she was picking up the plates.

Flashback ended

It was now after midnight and everyone was asleep as Hermione snuck down the long and winding stairs towards the darkness of the dungeons. Her eyes were wide with fear and her ears were picking up every little noise making her jump every few seconds. Her heart she swore was beating so hard that it would burst and she would die, but she held her head high, even though her knees were feeling weak she reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor and not even Lucius Malfoy's little spell could change that.

With no wand she was had to use a fire torch from one off the stairwell walls, it didn't shed much light as to where she was going but it beats walking around in the dark.

She had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and her dark blue eyes widen in disbelief as she looked around the dark stone hall. There was not one or two halls but four and she had a choice to make, which one would she walk down?

Hermione's less than steady legs were going to carry her down the third hall but before she could she heard a soft sound that scared her, making her jump and bit her lip stopping a whimper that was trying to escape. Tears pricked her eyes; she had never done something like this alone she had always had her friends and now they were meant to be dead.

Charlie had told her that they were alive, and he had seen them down here in these huge dark and damp dungeons. He had begged her not to go down, but she had too, she had been so alone and she didn't want to be alone anymore.

As she walked past small cells she looked at each one and couldn't help but wonder if someone had died in them, if they had been pushed and pushed until they were broken and nothing was left but an empty shell of the person the once were and she wondered if it was Lucius that had done it. Hermione shook her head; she didn't want to think about it, not now.

The sound had gotten louder and it almost sounded like someone was trying to drown a cat, Hermione hurried her pace wanting to get out of here as soon as possible as her ribs were starting to really hurt from the pressure her heart was putting on them with each beat.

She heard a voice she had no heard in so long. "Ron, do you think Malfoy meant what he said?" tears slipped out the side of her dark blue eyes as she got closer to the room. "You think she'll be safe."

Another voice answered "Well yeah, it's not like he's just going to hand her over to Voldemort, huh?"

She was so close, the light from the room was almost covering her hand and one step forward and they would see her and she them. She could have died that second and died happy knowing that she didn't fail them. One more step. She felt herself start to float, a feeling of complete happiness, nothing was wrong in this small world she had made.

'Walk to me Miss Granger, walk towards me.'

She turned and walked away from the room that held her best friends, away from the light and right into the darkness towards that little voice in her head.

She was ripped out of her own little world with a sudden jolt, her eyes widened as she looked up at the man standing in front of her, fear ran through her veins with an icy feel. Her skin showed her fear with Goosebumps breaking out across her arms making her hair stand on end. Her throat dry and her heart beating like a drum loudly in her ears.

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and tapping his wand in his right hand.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**These people have put me on alert:**

**1. -NH- Jackie - BL-**

**2. BlacksSilver rose**

**3. ButterflyRei**

**4. Circe Rose**

**5. Golden Angel71**

**6. HermioneandMarcus**

**7. I-love-the-greasy-git**

**8. LBuccalo**

**9. Lady Entity**

**10. LenaMalfoy**

**11. Leology**

**12. Lilith Kayden**

**13. PrettyBookworm**

**14. PureBloodKay**

**15. Riley Black**

**16. Sam's Firefly**

**17. Slytherinbookworm**

**18. Toxicnightmares**

**19. WAchick**

**20. chrystal241**

**21. ginsensu**

**22. jihyunnie**

**23. lily1121**

**24. serpent charmer**

**25. sickforslytherin**

**26. snape's girl14**

**27. syasya**

**28. the mystical voice from up above**

**29. wover30**

**These people reviewed:**

**-NH- Jackie - BL-**

**Lilith Kayden**

**chrystal241**

**ginsensu**

**jihyunnie**

**Anarane Anwamane**

**Elear Lindar**

**sickforslytherin**

**lily1121**

**Lady Entity**

**Monnbeam**

**Sam's Firefly**

**Circe Rose**

**Golden Angel71**

**Lady Saman**

**Black.And. mystical voice from up above **

**XXXSilverFangXXX**

**Dark Wolf of Teros **

**Leology**

**Ok it seemed to me that I was doing this by a day by day fic but this is spread out over weeks. If you have any questions ask me and I'll try to get but asap. By the way Voldemort knows that the child has to be born of love.**

**On with the story:**

**Chapter 19**

Nobody saw it coming, not even Lucius. And now she laid bleeding and feeling broken. She had only been there for five days and in those days she had been striped of everything, her pride, dignity even her freedom of speech.

Flashback

_It had been two weeks after Lucius had caught her in the dark dungeons, two weeks since he had placed a dark art curse upon the door and two weeks since she had spoken a nice word too him. _

_At first her words were filled with venom not just to him but to Draco, Blaise and even Charlie when he refused to remove the curse. He told her it was for her own good, but he didn't know what it was like to feel so alone, he had ran off with his _family _and she became a semi slave. _

_Later in the first week she noticed the four men keeping away from her, they looked pale (and that is saying something for the Malfoy family), and worn out. When she tried to speak, even something nice like 'Here's your tea, sir', they moved away saying something lame like 'Mudblood you're in my breathing space.' And 'Sorry Hermione but I've got work to do you know?'_

_When the second week came around they would confine her to her room, it made her crazy and to tell the truth she would rather be cleaning. It was later on the 12__th__ night when all four men came into her room and she backed herself up against the wall feeling more than a little scared. It was Charlie who came up to her and told her that because she knew that her friends were alive that they would need to put a 'covering fog' over that piece of information. _

_At the time she had no idea why they would need to do that and once more it was Charlie who explained things. To say she was shocked hat she was one of four 'chosen ones' may have been the understatement of the year. And along with that little bit of information and the fact that was the reason behind being changed, not just because Voldemort wanted to kill her but because he wanted an heir. Now they had to cloud over her memory about not only Harry and Ron, but about Lucius, Draco, and Blaise knew who she was and didn't say anything._

_On the 14__th__ day Lucius came into the Manor telling Charlie to 'run along like the dog he was', within seconds of Charlie's departure Lucius told Hermione to run, but before she got the chance death-eaters stormed the house and grabbed her. _

_They had brought her before Lord Voldemort himself and he had 'examined' changing her looks back to themselves, her eyes once more hazel and her hair once more brown. He had told her he liked the way she looks, and it made her sick when he told her it was her he wanted to see when he took her not someone she had made up with magic she shouldn't have had. Never before had fear struck her before like this, not even Lucius scared her this much._

_What happened between them in the bedroom would be something she would not speak of. She begged him to wait until she was able to become pregnant; he told her this was just a warm up, and that there was more to come. When he wasn't with her he had cast the silencing spell taking away her speech. _

_It was on the third day he had forced her to down a love potion, a temporary love potion made just long enough for her to become pregnant. At first she was sure that it wouldn't work, a love potion only makes you think you are in love, but this new potion invades the heart and mind, the more you would fight, the more you fall in love with that person. So on the fourth night it was the first time she went to his bed willingly. It wasn't the last, the potion was made to last for another 24hrs and he wanted to make sure that she was with child. Afterwards the potion had worn off and his words made her feel like some whore he had picked up of the corner street, 'You know Miss Granger, I think I understand why Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley kept you around." He lowered his face close to hers, "You are a fantastic ride, better than a firebolt I might add." He turned and left her naked and crying on the bed._

Flashback ended

She didn't want to move, afraid the cuts on her body would split open and she would bleed again. To her it was worse than any unforgivable, as a matter of fact this _is _an unforgivable and no amount of time in Azkaban could ever make up for this.

The door opened and she panicked, tears started to fall from her hazel eyes and she moved to gather the blanket to cover herself and in doing so opened a few cuts. The person at the door stepped in and she closed her eyes, hoping wishing she was anywhere else, but also readying herself to attack.

She heard a voice, a pained voice filled with sadness.

"Oh Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and she stiffened with surprise and shock at the person standing in the door way, unable to believe her own eyes she looked away but broke down with sobs shaking her small and fragile body.

The person came to the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl, rocking her and making soothing sounds.

Finally Hermione calmed down enough to speak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked gently, Hermione looked down at the girls arm and saw the dark mark and threw herself out of the girls arms and against the headboard. "Luna?"

0000

**Please Review.**

**Jessica.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20,

Everyday Luna would come by and spend as much time as she could between missions and jobs. She had explained to Hermione why she had joined up with Voldemort, she wasn't very detailed about it but Hermione knew she was part of the order and was spying on Voldemort. However to Hermione's dismay she also had others come by and see her, one was Voldemort himself wanting to check up on their 'bundle of joy' as he liked to call it and the others were death eater healers and people who came to give their unwanted blessings.

Hermione could hardly get up on her own with her stomach weighing her down on the bed, almost all the time she would lay there until someone came to help her. Even if the Death eaters didn't like her they still had to obey her as she was carrying their Lords child. Well into her 6th month almost into her 7th Hermione began to hope that someone will find them, for weeks, months after Voldemort had taken her she wished Lucius, Draco or even God forbid, Blaise would bash down the door and take her out.

This one morning Hermione was in the white and black marble bath, a room that was given to Hermione after 3 months and when she first walked in she was in complete awe of the room's beauty and its size. Her bed was a queen size and the wood was made from Cherry wood, it was covered with white silk sheets and blankets and the pillows were a white satin. She had wall-to-wall wardrobes and a beautiful dressing table, also made from Cherry wood, the floor was made of black tiles, the walls were a pale yellow that had pictures for people she had read about.

The room they went into next was the bathroom, she had gasped at the sight, the bath itself was just as big as the Hogwarts Prefect bath, the many taps were silver and the floor was marble black and white. There was a sliding mirror in the bathroom with a toothbrush and paste, a brush, shampoo and conditioner, a green hand towel and a wash clothe. Next to it was a cupboard and inside was a dark forest green robe and a pair of fleece-like slippers that never seemed to get wet.

She stopped gapping at the room when she felt his hand on her lower back and whispered, "I couldn't have the mother of my heir living like a…what's the word my dear?" she stiffened when he called her that, "Oh yes I remember now, a mudblood. Don't you agree, love?"

She didn't respond to him, not even when his lips kissed her collar bone or when his hand went under her shirt and then pulled it off, not even when he unhooked her bra and held. But she did respond when he whispered into her ear "My Firebolt." She felt like she had been slapped hard and so fast that it was un-seeable, she acted fast by pulling herself out of his grip and bending down to grab the shirt off the floor where he had tossed it. Pulling it back on, without the bra which he held in his hand, she then placed one hand over her slightly swelling stomach while the other looked for something sharp. He chuckled at her attempts to be brave all the time knowing that there was nothing she could do to help herself.

He took a step towards her and she stood completely still, not backing down, her hand still searched for something where the mirror was however she came up with nothing.

He loved this game of theirs where he play with her then call her something then she'd freak out and play hard to get without backing down, with her it never got old. The mudblood was very good at this game, in fact he'd was almost certain she had played it with Potter and Weasley, that thought alone made him want to show them that their whore now belongs to him.

One more step forward and she still stood her ground, until her tiny fist tried to smash through the mirror, he smirked coldly as he watched her pound her hands into the glass.

He laughed at her silly attempts, "Come now Hermione, did you really think I'd give you a room where something could break?" he faked a face full of worry, "Besides what if you hurt yourself?"

They continued to play the 'game' until he was standing right in front of her, he looked her in the eye and said, "I plan to keep you around after the child in born, my sweet Hermione, I plan to keep you around as long as I can." Her heart almost exploded with pain.

She closed her eyes and slid down more into the hot water letting it wash over her leaving her feeling clean of his touch and words. She gasps when the baby kicked with such force letting her know it was still there.

Her fingers made small circles around her very swollen stomach like she was trying to sooth the small human growing inside of her. It kicked again and she felt it with her hand making her smile, she wondered if it was male or female because she didn't like calling _her _child an 'it'. She closed her eyes and thought what name she could give the unborn child until she knew its sex, her eyes opened and her smile grew bigger.

She looked down and stroked her stomach while humming to the tune of 'The Little Mermaid' which had been one of her most favorite movies as a child and she had watched it more times than anyone could count.

"I think I'll nickname you Leo," it seemed to like as it kicked a few more times. "Yes that's it, Leo. It's not a name but I'll find one for you soon when we find away out of here I promise." She started to hum a new tune, from the movie Hunchback of Notre Dame, 'God help the Outcasts' her mother would sing it to her what now feels like a million years ago. With her hand resting on her stomach Hermione drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was shaken awake by Luna, she was whispering, "Come one Hermione we haven't much time to lose, we must get you out." Hermione went to put on some shoes but Luna stopped her, "No Hermione now, we must leave now." She wasn't sure what was going on but if they wanted her to run they were out of luck, she was 8 months gone and Leo was kicking more then ever.

While rushing through some halls as fast as Hermione could Luna explained what was happening, "Their moving Hermione, there will be a new war coming and it will not be safe for you here." They some yelling coming from Hermione's [old room, Luna looked back at the room but didn't stop, "They know your gone, listen to me Hermione I'll hold them off after I've handed you over to her." They went through a door which Luna had stopped to cast jinxes and hexes over buying them some more time. She turned and looked Hermione in the eyes, "You must live Hermione, for you and your child. Listen to me Hermione don't let Nargles take your child they eat them." For a split second the old spacey Luna had returned before she was replaced with a battle stance and a cold look.

They went through more halls and doors before the exit came in sight, "She'll take you from here to a safe place for you give birth and to stay until the war is through." Luna pushed through the last door and the two of them were bathed in the golden sunlight, Hermione was never allowed to go anywhere other than her room so the sun was a welcoming sight. She almost missed the odd looking woman standing beside a tree waiting for the two of them until Luna called out to her. Hermione swore she had seen this person before, "Luna what are you going to do?"

"I'm going hold them off, I told you." Hermione started to worry.

"I thought that's why you hexed the door?"

"Hermione that will only hole them off for a short time, do not worry about me." Luna reached out and hugged Hermione, Hermione held onto Luna for as long as she could. "I'm sorry I let all those bad things happen to you." She looked ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault." They nodded to one another before Luna turned to go back inside. She was out of sight when Hermione whispered "Please be careful Luna." And she turned to the strange person.

Another chapter done, very sorry that I updated so late but we had a Trojan Horse and I was sick.

Jessica


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 21,

In the last two days Hermione had been staying with the strange lady, two days and she still didn't know anything about her. They stayed in a small apartment that seemed, well, out of this world. The garden was bright green and exotic flowers bloomed in a star shaped garden bed, the sun was warm but not hot, the nights weren't cold and the moon was always full. The only explanation Hermione could come up with was that she was in the magical world, but no magic could make the moon full every night.

It was on the third night when they were eating in the smallish dining room, it had a small 4 person table and 4 chairs; that Hermione asked who she was.

"Who am I, Hermione Granger? Who are you?" she asked in her soft calm voice that seemed to echo around the small room.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, 'who am I?' "I am Hermione Granger, but who are you and why does Luna trust you so much?" Hermione took a deep breath, "And I swear I've seen you somewhere before." She muttered to herself.

Her hazel eyes seemed to become brighter when Hermione asked her the questions, "Hermione you know who I am. After dinner I suggest you go to bed, in your state you shouldn't be on your feet too much." Hermione understood what she meant because after all she was heavily pregnant and could pop any day now.

After dinner Hermione did go to bed, she changed and brushed her teeth then laid down and cried. Hermione didn't know what to do, she had always thought her mother would be there to help her throughout the morning sickness, the cravings and then the labor but her mother was dead and there was on one to guide her. Luna had done her best but Hermione was sure that the unborn child wasn't infected with 'flying worms' and that's way it kicked so much. And none of the Death Eaters were much help, but there was one who held Hermione's hair back when she was sick and told her of her own experience giving birth and motherhood. This one woman gave Hermione a little bit of comfort and when Hermione went through her mood swings she was there to tell her that it was normal, this woman was Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had found out through one of their talks that she and Lucius were best friends back in school and had an arranged marriage, but as soon as their parents had passed they got out of their marriage, for her it was to purse real love and for him it was to try and take down Voldemort. While her and Lucius are still friends and she still loves her son more then she could say, she told Hermione it was the second best thing she had done and the first was that she had Draco and got to enjoy the life of motherhood.

Hermione rested a hand on her huge belly feeling the soft kicks from the baby. Hermione had thought of a name, Aleera, she knows that was what her cover name was but it had grown on her and it sounded rather beautiful and if it's a girl that will be her name, if it's a boy…well she'll think of something.

_Harry was facing Voldemort with Ron by his side, Harry was seething with hatred and Ron wore a look of disgust and Voldemort, he wore a smile, a sickening smug smile that she just wanted slap off his face._

_She was standing nearby, fighting a Death Eater, fighting Theodore Nott, a boy that was in her year, a kid, just a kid, they were all just kids. That's what had given the war numbers, on both sides, the kids that were from 4year and above, some of the kids were only just entering their 4year, and it was kids that made the numbers grow._

_Hermione knocked-out Theo and proceeded to watch Harry and Ron spar with the snake, she remembered Voldemort raised his wand at Ron and shoot a spell at him, Ron was fast to deflect it, but wasn't fast enough to deflect the second spell, the spell knocked him through the air and everyone could hear the gut wrenching crack of his rib bones, the sound echoed through the whole battle field and Hermione felt the bile rise up at the back of her throat as she went to run to see if he was alright, she was however stopped before she could to get near him, she struggled to get away from the one that was holding her, she finally gave up and watched helplessly from Harry to Ron, it was only at her second glace at Ron did she notice a girl kiss Ron's forehead. Hermione couldn't believe the girl had the nerve to give Ron a 'death kiss', what Hermione saw next will always make her wonder if she was imaging it the girl seemed to glow a strange silver color, Hermione looked around but no one else seemed to notice the strange girl, the girl got up and walked over to Harry, still on one noticed the girl as she stood in front of her best friend._

_Hermione watched as Harry and Voldemort both cast a spell at the same time, and the spells battled against each other to take out their casters opponent, before long a small ball of energy from the spells began to grow and grow and grow, till everyone started stepping back more and more, and still the girl stood in front of Harry, she stood back, she stood back into Harry, into his body, his soul, his very extents, as the energy consumed both Harry and Voldemort._

_Hermione again struggled against the man holding her, but he tightened his grip so that she could barley breath and before she passed out she saw the girl, with her purplish, grayish hair and hazel eyes and her lip glossed lips whisper to her "Never lose your pride." Hermione passed out._

Hermione woke startled, she knew that dream. For the last few months she had stopped having that dream but before Voldemort had taken her she use to have it all the time. (Chapter 7) 'Who is she?'

It was too early to get up and Hermione, who had spent most of the night crying, was still very tired so she decided she would get to the bottom of it in the morning.

The next day Hermione woke at 12pm, she was a little upset that she had slept so late but was still very tired and couldn't be bothered to complain. Getting up and going to get something to eat she looked out the window and saw the woman watering the flowers and decided to go out and tell her about her dream.

"So you had that dream last night." It wasn't a question and Hermione wondered how she knew. Even more Hermione wondered how she knew Hermione was coming out to see her when her back was to Hermione.

"Err, yes. Who are you; why did you help us that night? Why could I see you but no one else." Hermione was on the verge of crying, everything was so confusing to her.

The woman stood up and turned around to face Hermione. "My dear Hermione my name is Isis and I helped you and your friends because it was the right thing to do. You see Hermione if Voldemort had won then there would be no hope left but because you're here and alive everything will be fine. Your friends are also fine and healthy and they will need or the help they can get. The Weasley's are also fine, in fact they're organizing a full attack soon." Hermione took a few minutes to process all the information.

"They got out and they left me here to be sold and raped and think that their all dead? Why would anyone do that?" the pain caused Hermione to break down into tears and Isis walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's not like that at all little one. You see Lucius was meant to find you right after they left and he changed sides. Remember it was your first battle when he told him about muggle borns and you saved his life making him indebt to you so he offered to take you in. But you were nowhere to be found because you had run and then you got caught, Lucius had searched for you for weeks until he found you in the market. Before that his nights were restless and he hardly slept and I know this because he is one of the chosen few and he can see me too."

Hermione still couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks, "You mean Lucius cared? But why didn't he try to save me when I was stuck with Voldemort? Why did he let me get pregnant when he could've saved me?"

Isis's hand stroked Hermione's bushy brown hair, "Oh child, Lucius didn't let anyone hurt you it was something that he couldn't control but one of his very best friends were there to help you, do you remember?"

A small smile fell onto Hermione lips, "You mean Narcissa? He asked Narcissa to help me?"

"Yes because if Lucius had tried to help you at all he would have gotten himself, his son and Narcissa killed and so he asked the help of Narcissa and Luna."

"Luna?"

"Mmm, I met Luna when she was just a child, her mother had just died and she was crying down by the river bank. I was standing watching her, feeling her sadness, when she looked up at me and asked me who I was." Isis gave a small laugh, "She was the very first person in over 20years to be able to see me and I knew then that she was something different."

Hermione looked up at Isis's soft smiling face and felt herself start to smile, "Yeah Luna…she's something." 'And a real friend' Hermione thought.

Pulling herself away from Isis Hermione looked up at the sunny pale blue sky, "Why is it like this everyday?"

Isis looked up and smiled, "It's sunny all the time, sometimes I make it rain and snow."

"Why, it's so perfect when it's sunny."

"Maybe so Hermione but everything has it's time, even the day must give way to the night and even nature cannot escape that. No spell can make it sunny all the time, not even I can do that and I created this little piece of heaven." Isis explained gently.

Hermione looked at her with amazement, "You made this place? Then where are we really because I know that you we can't be nowhere."

Isis laughed, "This is my home, and over 2000 years ago I was walking through the mountains when I got lost and found the most beautiful clearing with this amazing waterfall near by. I built a home the only way I knew how then, I used wood and I lived there until I met this sweet lady named Helga Hufflepuff. She took me to the new school her and her friends had started and while I wasn't magical they taught me to control my powers, powers I didn't know I had until I met them."

"Helga Hufflepuff? You met the founders of Hogwarts?" Hermione was so close to crying again, it had always been one of her dreams to meet the founders but knew she never could, but here she was talking to someone who _had _met them.

"Let's go inside Hermione and I'll tell you all about it." Hermione nodded her head so much that Isis was almost scared she'd hurt herself.

Malfoy Manor

Harry and the Weasleys were sitting in the Malfoys dining room speaking about battle plans. The twins kept saying that there is no such thing as a plan when it comes to fighting and sadly every agreed but continued to make plans incase.

Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands, 'I hope Hermione's ok.' Harry looked over at Ron who looked like he was a million miles away until Lucius slammed his hand down on the table causing everyone to jump.

"Either way we look at it we lose. Molly how many new fighters have we gotten?" He would have asked Arthur but right now he was in the toilet and he didn't want to wait.

"119 people are coming to help, 20 of them are healers and 3 are potion masters." Lucius nodded his head and everyone could see him figuring it out.

"Right, well I've been in contact with the other countries and have managed to get help from them, they'll be sending 127 of their own people not much but hopefully your dragon boy would've had better luck."

Just as Lucius finished Charlie 'dragon boy' emerged from the fire and took his place at the table, next to Bill.

"Well it wasn't easy but 3 months of persuading has paid off, I've got 5 healers and 44 fighters."

Once more Lucius nodded his head and heard two more people come in through the fire, Draco and Blaise, hopefully with good news.

The two of them were greeted by a smiling face from Molly, a weary look from Lucius and the rest glared at them.

"Well Blaise and I have been at the meetings and it turns out that they can't find Granger anywhere, or the person who help Lovegood. But I heard Lovegood is hardly alive so I suggest getting her out ASAP." Ron gasped at the information, Harry knew he felt something for Luna and before the war he had asked Harry to help him ask her out. And now he may not get the chance.

"Oh poor Hermione, no ones been there to help her through the whole thing." Molly all but wailed.

"That's not true. I asked my ex wife to help her, Narcissa told me everything from the first time she got morning sickness to when the baby kicked. And do not forget Lovegood was there as well."

"So we just have to trust an ex Malfoy? Oh great, yeah we can trust her for sure." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ronald, you stop that right now. I know Narcissa and she would've help Hermione ever way she could." Molly slapped Ron across the back of his head and sat back down.

"When is everyone coming?" Ginny, who had stayed quite through it all, asked.

"Well the people I spoke to are coming tomorrow, I've got a safe house ready for them." Charlie told everyone.

Molly spoke next and informed that the people she rounded up will be arriving tomorrow as well.

Blaise stretched out, "Ours will be coming tonight and Draco and I will be keeping them in the Malfoy forest, if that's alright with you Lucius." Lucius gave a nod.

"Good because mine will also becoming tomorrow. So we should get everyone familiar with several plans before starting the third great war." Everyone agreed and knew that then they could weed out any spies.

"Dismissed, I'll speak to everyone in the two way mirror tomorrow to make sure everything's alright."

'Hermione, I hope you are safe.' Lucius thought as he walked to his bedroom. 'Be safe.'

Written by Jessica.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Notes: I suck, suck, suck, and SUCK at fight scene's ok? So I tried something different, There will be only one more chapter after this, I didn't want it to become a 30 something chapter story and at the start it was only a one shot. So here is the second last chapter of 'I'll help you Miss Granger.' Enjoy.**

**Warning CORNEYNESS AHEAD, and later at –Ron- swearing and results of torture. **

Chapter 22

_It had been over 2 months since Voldemort had taken Hermione form him and Lucius had hardly slept, hardly eaten, he could hardly breathe. _

'Be alright, Granger, please be alright. I had promised your friends I would look after you_.' Lucius was pacing his study, his clothes wrinkled, his face worn and big dark bags sagged below his eye making him look older than he was._

_Out of anger he punched the wall near his bookcase leaving a harsh dent in the wall. He had spoken to Narcissa and she had confirmed that Hermione was with child and Lucius felt his heart ache from the look she had on her face. Voldemort had taking her unwillingly, raped her, and Lucius felt like walking right up to him and wrapping his gloved hands around the mans neck until he begged him to stop, until he felt like Hermione had, but he couldn't, not yet._

_Narcissa had noticed a certain look on his face and as a female she understood that Lucius had grown close to the girl and she couldn't have been happier. _

_Walking over to the man who was now sitting in an overstuffed armchair with his face in his hands, she wrapped her arms around him._

"_You love her." his face came up in a breakneck speed and looked at her like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. His reaction caused her to laugh, making her crystal blue eyes to dance with joy, she was glad he was moving on. "Oh don't give me that look and don't try to deny it Lucius. I can read you like a book my old friend and while you may not know it I most certainly do." She eyes had glazed over almost like she was dreaming, "I had often wished you would look at me like that when we were married, but I understood we were friends and I knew you wouldn't love me like that because I wasn't your 'one' and maybe just maybe Hermione is."_

_With that Narcissa got up leaving a shocked Lucius Malfoy sitting in the armchair. He never did know that she had loved him like that at one point of their lives and he had never thought that he could love Granger of all people, but now that Narcissa had pointed it out to him he couldn't shake off the feeling. _

'Damn woman, putting thoughts in my head_.' He thought as he saw her dark purple robes go through the door and out to the parlor where their son was. He never did see the sad look in her eyes as she left._

_However that night he had lain in bed, in his black satin pajama pants, and stared at the white painted ceiling think of his friends words, '_Maybe just maybe Hermione is._' Growling he turned onto his side and stared out the window, watching the leaves sway in the harsh breeze. He was hurting badly and now he knew why, he cared for the Granger girl and he cared so much that it made him felt as though without hearing her voice, without seeing her walk through the door, without seeing her beautiful eyes he would break in half and be numb._

_Is that love? Is love where you can't imagine life without the person? Why you feel like your heart will burst with pain at the thought of not seeing her again? If this was love than why are people so happy? He could understand but he knew that he had to get Hermione away from Voldemort and he will win this war so her child will grow to be better then its father._

-

Red

Orange

Yellow

Green

Blue

Indigo

Violet

The colors once so beautiful were now coming out of the wands and hitting, killing, slicing others apart.

The third Great War had start just moments ago and already there were more bodies on the ground then before, however Lucius took great pleasure at the fact that they weren't from his side.

Immobulus

Evenesco

Flagrate

Entrantio

Reducto

Avada Kedavra

Crucio

Spells were shot from each side, both trying to keep the others at bay and not wanting to be loser. Lucius stood behind his fellow death eaters killing them each when their backs were turned, he knew it was dishonorable but this was war and in a war you did anything and everything you could think of to win.

Wands

Limbs

Arrows

Vials

Bodies

Failed traps

Boxes from the Weasley Twins

He had almost tripped over the limbs littered on the ground, he held down his lunch that was trying to make its way up through his throat. One of their attacks where from the sky, people on brooms shooting magical arrows which had the affect of a muggle bomb clearing out most of the death eaters but more kept coming.

Screams

Tears

Blood

Sweat

Spit

Spew

Urine

The screams of the people around were ringing in his ears and he knew that while he could do nothing to save them he was doing the best he could but it didn't feel like it.

He looked over at the young men, Harry and Ron, who were sneaking into the building.

Lucius looked around; they were at the Dark Lords castle, a grand place almost as big as Hogwarts itself. It seemed only fitting that Voldemort went down at his own place, a place that held the screams of innocent young muggle borns, like Hermione. Lucius gritted his white pearly teeth together as he could almost her begging Voldemort to stop, to leave her alone, to let her go and he could almost hear Voldemort laughing at her attempts to get away.

Filled with a rage unknown to him before he let out a terrifying roar causing many people to look at him in shock before they dropped to the ground, their eyes blank and soulless, their hearts no longer beating. He continued to scream the curse "Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra." He continued to scream it at every death eater near him until he had run out of breath.

Still filled with a burning rage he slipped passed the death eaters running from the castle to help their comrades. Lucius walked, his mask covering his face, along the dimly light corridors and towards his goal, Voldemort's chamber room.

-Ron-

Ron was running as fast as he could, it was difficult since he was surrounded by death eaters and he was running away from the action but he needed to find his long time friend Luna.

He was wearing death eater robes and a white mask made to look just like the others, he had to keep his hood up otherwise his red hair would show through and anyone would notice the color to be a Weasley's.

He grabbed a torch off the wall when he noticed the hall he was about to go down held no light and he didn't fancy the idea of getting caught in the dark, where he would be in big trouble.

'Come on Luna, my little mouse, help me out here.' He silently begged hoping she would hear his plea's, 'little mouse, little mouse where are you?'

He walked through the halls hoping to hear something; it had been almost 10 minutes before he heard even the smallest thing, a groan full of pain coming from the next hall over. In truth he was a little shocked he heard that but then again it was so quiet down there he could have heard a pin drip.

Jogging towards the painful sound but staying on his guard with one hand on the wooden flame torch and the other on his wand he rushed across the hall until he came across the little cell.

He gasped, ripped off his mask, and moved away as he vomited up everything he had eaten that day, his eyes watered with tears at his friend's horrible state and then without notice tears fell down his cheeks and onto the dirty floor.

"Expelliarmus," he whispered at the lock, it wiggled and then burst into little grains of metal. Pushing the bars open he looked at Luna.

He heard a whimper and closed his eyes having the feeling of bile coming back up.

There was Luna, her arms hanging in a crucified position, her forearms dangling while her upper arms were tied to the wall, her feet didn't even touch the ground. Her upper body was naked but covered with dry blood and open deep wounds caused by canes and whips and dark art curses, her nails were broken and the tips of her fingers were spilt. Her lower half only had a pair of ripped and torn black knickers and her thighs had letter carved into them, Ron noticed one in particular BL-Bellatrix Lestrange, they had used blunt quills to draw patterns on her body. Her face had deep cuts and horrible bruising.

"Luna?" Ron asked as he approached carefully not wanting to scare her, "Luna can you hear me? It's Ron I'm here to save you."

He reached out a hand and gently touched her hair before jerking it back when she started to laugh.

She left her head and started at him, seeing her eye made Ron gasp and draw back a little; her once innocent beautiful silvery grey eyes that shined brightly now looked broken and dead.

She laughed a little louder to the point where it was hysterical and as she laughed her body moved which resulted in her closed wounds to open and bleed heavily.

"Save me? My friends are dead there is no one to save me." She told while laughing, suddenly she stopped and looked into the corner and frowned. "Who said you have some cookies mister rabbit? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THEM YOU FILFY DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITER. YOU LET THE MASTER'S WHORE GET AWAY AND NOW YOU WILL BE PUNSHED!" she started screaming, her arms moving wildly against the ropes hurting herself more and more, Ron couldn't take it, fell to his knees and started to cry.

Luna saw him, on his knees crying into his hands, "Ron?" she whispered making him look up at her with dirt smudged on his cheeks. "Are you here to save Luna?" she asked referring to herself in third person, "Luna cannot be save, Luna was bad and let the mudblood escape." Luna looked down at the ground and Ron noticed little tear drops fall to the floor. "But I good didn't me? Hermione is safe with the baby?" her whole body started to shake as she cried.

Ron jumped to his feet and started working the ropes, "Luna will be saved, Luna can be saved and Ron is here to save Luna. Hermione is safe and all because of her brave friend." He whispered to her as he took her down.

He held her as she let out a long scream filled with pain and hate towards the people who had hurt her, they stayed like that, him holding her up and hugging her, as she cried all the tears she had to hold in.

"Luna will be safe with Ron?" she asked as she fell in to a deep sleep from exhaustion.

Ron's eyes flashed with rage as he saw the scars and wounds again, "Yes Luna will be safe with Ron, Ron will never let anyone hurt Ron's friend."

'They will pay.'

-Harry-

"Come on Potter fight like a man, you disgusting half-blood freak." Harry was thrown into the wall again by the death eater.

He had made the stupidest mistake ever and had taken off his mask before reaching Voldemort; one death eater who was lagging behind had spotted him and attacked him instantly. Harry had seen that the death eater was shocked to see the boy-who-lived to be, well, alive and Harry had taken advantage and attacked but by then the death eater had gotten over his shock and also attacked. The two spells clashing sending both of them into the walls hard stone knocking the wind out of both of them.

Harry went to get back on his feet but the second he was he got thrown back again, he was too slow in getting up once more and was almost crushed by a pile of bricks that appeared out of no where. He managed to roll out of their way just in time before they smashed him, broke his bone to make their bread and all that, however sadly one brick had rebounded off the floor and hit Harry in his left arm giving him a hairline fracture.

"Get out of my way." Harry said with a warning tone, "If you don't then I'll have to go through you." He told the death eater calmly.

The death eater laughed at Harry, "You puny little pathetic shrimp, you think you can get through me? Well I'd like to see you try, I've changed a lot since we were at school." Harry's eyes narrowed; there was something wrong with that sentence.

"Fine, I'll show you how much I've changed." He raised his wand at Harry and Harry knew what was going to happen.

With both wands raised one shouted "Reducto" while the other shouted "Crucio" once again both were thrown off their feet but this time Harry was ready and jumped up faster than the other shouting as fast as he could "Avada Kedavra". The green light sped towards its victim before engulfing it in its dark and deadly light, the person screamed before falling to the ground with a loud thud; the light had stolen their life or to more truthful Harry had taken their life.

Limping from landing on his leg wrong, but he knew he would be alright in just a few minutes, he bent down and removed the mask. His eyes widened as he looked at the familiar face, Pansy Parkinson the girl who would hang around Draco Malfoy at school was dead.

Her black hair had grown down past her shoulders but the one thing that made him sure it was her was her small pug like nose he had once thought was cute back in 5th year. How could have not known it was a woman he was fighting? She didn't sound like a female but that be because of the charms on the mask, and before while they were fighting he didn't notice the curve of her breast because her robes were rather baggy.

Shaking his head he closed her lifeless eyes and moved on towards the doors which lead to the fate of the wizarding world, and his own.

He opened them to find Lucius Malfoy choking Voldemort.

-Lucius-

Lucius knew of a backdoor into Voldemort's chambers because he himself had help create the place and being one of Voldemort's inner death eaters he was allowed to know where most passageways were located.

Moving in through the backdoor and gently sliding the painting, where he had come out of, shut and turning around.

He saw Voldemort sitting on his green, silver and black 'throne'.

"I see you have betrayed me Lucius." Voldemort whispered harshly, looking at him with his red eyes. Voldemort may have his youthful body back but he still had his red eyes, making him really rather creepy.

Standing tall and glaring at Voldemort Lucius said nothing.

Giving a smirk Voldemort ran a hand through his black shaggy hair that fell below the ear. "Why did you betray me Lucius? Is it because the mudblood liked me better?"

That spark a new rage within Lucius and he held his wand so tightly his knuckles turned white, "How dare you speak of her like that." He hissed at him.

He knew, Voldemort knew how much he liked Hermione, was it that easy to tell?

Voldemort waved a youthful hand in the air, "You don't want her Lucius, she's been in my bed so many times that her juices are stained on my sheets. Did you know she makes this noise when you touch her lightly on the bottom of her back? Oh yes, and she screams and begs and comes so hard she could see stars." Voldemort had walked closer to Lucius who was now bubbling with rage.

"You RAPED her, you foul piece of shit, you lying half-breed, Hermione would only beg, only scream for you to get away from her." Lucius was nearly red in the face with rage.

His smirk widened, "yes she begged and screamed for me to stop but she came willingly, and you know what they say Lucius 'you can't rape the willing'." Voldemort didn't expect what happened next to actually happen; Lucius so blind with rage lashed out at Voldemort grabbing his neck and squeezing it with all his might in his gloved hands.

The door opened and Harry stepped through.

-Hermione-

"Come on dear you can do it." Isis whispered encouragingly as Hermione cried out in pain. "Breath Hermione, in out, in out, in out." She whispered again.

"_Say my father's name"_ a voice whispered to her. "What, what do you mean?" Hermione whispered out loud, "Isis what did you mean?"

Isis looked at the young woman in labor, "I didn't say again dear." She said.

"Yes, yes you…'deep breath 'you did, you said 'say my fathers name', what did you mean?" Hermione let out a cry as she felt a harsh pain from the baby.

Isis's eye widened and she knew what had happened.

'_Say my fathers name, say it for me please say it.' _Hermione heard it again, it sounded sad and pleading, Hermione let out another cry.

Isis placed a hand on Hermione stomach before telling Hermione, "Hermione that baby you are about to give birth to could be Voldemort's child, do you want that?"

"Voldemort's child, what do you mean? Not his child, my child." Hermione gasped out as another contraction hit her, she was so close.

"The child itself knows who should be the father and so do you. Hermione think, think hard do you love anyone?" Isis asked, she herself was almost pleading with Hermione

The first person to come to her mind was Lucius, but she couldn't love him…could she?

"Say his name Hermione, SAY IT."

"LUCIUS." She screamed.

A few more pushes, an 'I see a head' and 'another push, just one more,' and the baby was out.

Hermione was so tired; her eyes dropped and slowly open to hear the shrill cry of a baby…her baby.

Isis looked at the young woman; her own purple grey hair plastered to her forehead looked over at Hermione with a smile on her wearily face.

"Congratulations Hermione, you and Lucius have a beautiful healthy daughter."

"Lucius and I?" she asked in confusion and then she smiled, "I have a daughter."

"Yes, sleep now Hermione."

And Hermione smiled, she had a daughter, _they_ had a daughter, she vaguely wondered how Lucius would feel about this, the child choosing him as her father and all that.

-Lucius, Harry-

Lucius had looked up and seen Harry; however he didn't stop his assault on Voldemort whose face was turning blue from lack of air. Lucius's eyes widened as he heard something in his mind:

'_LUCIUS'_ it was a cry from Hermione, she was in some pain but she was calling him for another reason, then another voice entered his and it made him let go of Voldemort and stumble back. '_Father, you will my father.'_

Both Harry and Voldemort watch as Lucius's face went from fear to happy to joyful. "I'm a father." He whispered, "Hermione's had the child."

Voldemort's widened and Harry seemed to be in shock, "So," he sneered, "I have a child. Very well when I kill you I'll go and find the mudblood and my heir."

Lucius looked at him, "No, you can't the child has chosen me to be the father." Voldemort's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed with hate, 'how dare that brat do that.'

"Potter maybe you should finished Voldemort off." Voldemort who hadn't noticed Harry until now turned around and greeted by a stone faced Harry.

"No, I killed you." He whispered before flying into a rage. "I KILLED YOU POTTER, WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" he screamed at the young man.

"I guess I'm just lucky. Lucius, go check on Hermione I'm sure she'd like to see you. Say hi for me would you." He wasn't looking at Lucius at all but he nodded and left. Lucius knew that Harry would not like someone to see what he was about to do.

Both Harry and Voldemort raised their wands and at the same time both yelled out the same words, "Avada Kedavra." And the whole room and the following corridors were engulfed in the strange green light and killed anyone it cam in contact with.

-Ron, Luna-

Ron was bleeding badly as he looked down at the crazy woman he had just killed, Bellatrix Lestrange; she had found him holding a sleeping Luna and she had attacked him, telling him to get away from her 'toy'. His face was bleeding from the nails marks she had left there, and from when she had used a stabbing curse aimed at his stomach.

He had killed her when she was getting ready to attack again, and although he was bleeding badly he picked up his little mouse and carried her out into the main corridors.

Half way through the main corridor he saw a speeding green light coming towards him and Luna, grabbing as many people from their side he shoved them into a room just barely getting out of its way.

He knew what it meant, Harry and Voldemort were fighting.

Taking a step outside the room Ron noticed many of the people on their side were dead but just as many death eaters were dead and gone too.

Walking outside onto the battle grounds he saw very death eater beaten, kneeling as they kneeled there admitting their defeat and so Ron knew Voldemort was dead. But where was Harry?

Ron saw his mother, father and siblings all alive, all breathing and he couldn't have been happier.

He had begun to feel light headed and gently laid Luna on the ground before he fell. Blood loss was a bad thing and the last thing he heard was screams of his name from his family and friends.

-Hermione, Lucius-

Lucius was sitting beside Hermione, who was still sleeping, hold a beautiful baby girl. She had blue eyes and a small tuff of blonde hair; Lucius held the baby with pride and felt his heart swell at the term 'his daughter', that was what Isis had said before she had left to do something.

The baby was wrapped in a small pink blanket when she was handed to him and Lucius had stared at her in amazement, he almost felt like a child seeing a baby for the first time and after Isis had left he let a tear escape him.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and saw Lucius sitting next to her bed hold her, their, daughter and she smiled.

"Lucius," she whispered, he had given a little jump, and "I have something I want to ask you."

He nodded he already knew what it was; "I would love to be her father." He said to Hermione, eyes had widened, "How did you-"

"Hermione, it has been known, but is very rare, that an unborn child can choose its father, or mother. A child can reject its father if the mother didn't love him and was deeply in love with some else, the child responds more to the person their mother loves. Do you understand?" he asked her and she shook her head, he smiled.

"A child can tell if the mother is in love with the father, you didn't love Voldemort you loved," he got up and stood closer to her, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You loved me." And he brought his lips on to hers.

He was right…she did love him.

End of chapter.

One more chapter to go people, written by Jessica


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story even though some chapters only had, like, 400 words and a lot of mistakes. There will be some DH spoilers in this chapter but nothing too major._

Epilogue

All of them were standing at King's Cross saying goodbye to their children as they parted for a new year at the old school.

Hermione holding her husbands hand gave a hug and a kiss to each her children, Aleera 15 and Corey 12, Lucius gave his daughter a kiss on the head and his younger son a warm father like pat on the back.

"Behave this year will you my dears?" Hermione asked her children.

Aleera smirked lovingly at her mother and her silver eyes warmed gently at her father's stern look, "I swear I won't get caught," both of her parents knew what that meant, Hermione raised an eyebrow but let it slide as her daughter ran her hand through her short messy brown hair.

Corey gave a bright smile at his mother and father and told them he'll do his best, "I am the smartest wizard in my year you know," Hermione ignored Lucius whispering "He gets that from you."

"Hey," a young red head waved from the crowds, "We'll see you later mum," Aleera called as she and Corey disappeared.

A grunt from behind alerted them to Harry's and Ginny's arrival, they turned and greeted their old friends.

It had been half an hour and in ten minutes the train would leave, everyone was there.

Draco and his wife, Sarah, who was six years younger than himself, and their kids, Shawn and Darling, 13 and 9 and their youngest son Scorpius, 6.

Harry and Ginny and their children, Lily, James and Albus, 13, 12 and 6.

Ron and Luna, China, Kayla, Leo and Hugo, the twins were 12, Leo was 10 and Hugo was 6.

Blaise, who had also shockingly married to someone no one thought possible, and his wife Lavender were there to see their oldest off, their son Kane, 11.

They also had two girls and another son, May 8 and Christine 7 and their youngest, Preston, 6.

"Hey Granger, I hear I'm going to have yet another sibling, honestly, I'm over 30 and it's a little strange having a baby brother and sister." Draco said after he waved goodbye to his own children who were on the train, calling her by her old name with warmth.

Her brown eyes glittered, "Well _Draco,_ I think you're still a little spoiled, maybe another will knock you down a bit, hmm?" she addressed him as though he really was her son.

"Well gee _mum _if you have another one will I have to share my room?" he asked her sarcastically, and neither could help the laugh that escaped.

Lucius's hand, as if on its own accord, reached down and stroked her swelling stomach.

They both knew it was a girl and settled on the name Rose, mainly because there were roses on the bed the night they, um, we because it was a pretty name.

To Hermione this was heaven, her best friends were alive and well and she had another baby on the way, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey," Ron shouted, "Why don't we go get a coffee. There a place where the kids could play too."

They all agreed, _'Yes,' _Hermione thought, _'Nothing could be better.'_

-

Hermione was old, just past 98, her long white hair reached down her back in small waves while her brown eyes were as bright as ever with knowledge and love. Her worn and old face was wrinkled and she needed a lot of help from her family but she knew that the time was coming for her to say goodbye to the world.

She walked past the great hall and heard the children laughing and chatting just like they did in her days, she walked past the lake and saw its beautiful ripples, and she walked past the fat lady and remembered the first time she had walked through there.

Yes, even after all this time she could still remember.

She walked past the bathroom where she was attacked by the troll and was saved by Harry and Ron; a warm smile graced her wrinkled lips as she remembered her old friends.

She walked past the bathroom where they made polyjuice and she turned into a cat.

She walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat in her old chair, it was no longer her chair but she still remembers the nights her and her friends sat up by the fire and made plans to save the school.

A tear slipped from her eye, her friends were gone, her husband, she was the last of them and it was time for her to let go.

She'll never forget the day Aleera took her first steps and how Corey wrote home when he got his first O, or how the first time Rose caught the snitch. She'll remember when Lucius told her she was the most beautiful person in the world after she had given birth to their son, she'll remember how he once tried to go shopping in the muggle world with her and he ended up having to erase many memories.

She'll remember when she saw Harry dragging himself out of the room he and Voldemort had fought in, she'll remember how he had pushed himself so hard to save everyone and he did.

She'll remember the day he came out the room screaming "I'MA DAD, I'M A DAD," and the look on his face when he held his daughter for the first time.

She'll remember how Ginny dragged her for days on end trying to find the perfect wedding dress only to find it in her mother closet. She'll remember how Ginny cried as she saw James get married to May, how she was so happy when she became a grandmother.

Hermione's eyes closed and a part of her panicked, '_No not yet, please not yet I haven't finished,' _more tears fell, what happens after death? She herself had wondered that many times, more so now that so was old. '_What happens? Am I to dwell in darkness, or maybe to be bathed in light?' _ The thoughts scared her.

'_Hermione,'_ a soft whisper of her name stole her form her thoughts, she knew that voice, _'my dear sweet Hermione, I miss you please come to me.' _

"Lucius?" she wondered, yes her knew that voice well.

'_Yes my dear,'_ the voice sounded so close.

"Where are you?" she asked in the darkness lighted only by the fireplace that left shadows dancing across her fearful face.

'_Close your eyes Hermione, I am there.' _

Licking her dry lips she gave a small nod, she knew what this meant, letting a few more tears fall she whispered "Goodbye" and gently slid her eyes shut.

She didn't die right away but she could feel herself dying, it almost felt as though she was going to sleep, she was slowly drifting away.

She opened her eyes and she was back at the platform, her friends were there chatting like they always did, Draco teasing Ron and Luna telling Ron to behave, Ginny telling Lavender and Sarah the best way to get baby food out of clothes and Harry nodding and trading tips on flying with Blaise. Lucius watching the clock above their heads.

Suddenly the clock chimed and they all stopped what they were doing all looked up, Hermione was standing there.

They all looked so young, just as they did when they were in their 30s; a sad look crossed their faces before it was replaced by happiness.

Shouts and calls of her name ringed through her ears, Lucius walked towards her looking as handsome as he did they day she met him.

His pale hand cup her cheek and he bended down and gave her a quick kiss, "Welcome back my sweet Hermione," looking down at her hands Hermione notices she too had returned to her youthful state.

Chocking back the cries that were trying to come out she looked at her friends and then back at her husband.

She smiled, though tears had started to run down, "It's good to be here."

She didn't know if this was real or not but she was just so glad to see them all.

The train pulled up and she followed the others as they boarded.

This was truly heaven to her.

-

Sir Nick looked at the body of the former Gryffindor and he gave a sad sigh.

"You made the right choice Miss Granger," he remembers when she herself was at the school and how she would seek him out to talk about anything and everything.

"You truly were the smartest witch of your age and we will always miss you, Hermione Granger Malfoy, 1/3 of the golden trio."

The ghost gave one last sad look at the body and went to find the headmistress Aleera Malfoy Zabini.

-

Well that was the end, sorry for making everyone wait so long.

I'm not sure what to think of the end, it's 4am and I was thinking I should finish this now.

Like it or not, tell me and if it's lacking something I might change it next year or whenever I can.

Written by Jessica


End file.
